


Hope

by Azilaia



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilaia/pseuds/Azilaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SephirothxGenesis</p>
<p>Génesis recibe Una inusual visita.<br/>YAOI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Caminaba entre las filas de cadetes, todos habían pasado el examen de soldado, hombres de tercera clase listos para ser moldeados, como era común el programa decía que un soldado de primera clase debía darles practica y así formar grupos, ver que habilidades había que darles más afinidad e importancia, todos los soldados eran diferentes, algunos especiales en el uso de armas, espada, lanzas, cuchillas, arco y flecha, objetos pesados y hasta los de su selección más preferida, los diestros en la magia.

Claro que todos iban a recibir el mismo adiestramiento y tener un nivel aceptable en todo tipo de habilidades, pero siempre uno resaltaba entre los comunes, génesis era el soldado con más conocimientos en el arte de la magia, un genio en toda medida, había devorado en su infancia y adolescencia libros complejos sobre el uso de la materia y hasta el mismo había creado poderes de ataques más letales de los comunes, era toda una leyenda, apodado "el dragón" el nombre intimidaba, pero a la vez, era hacer alusión de sus mas llamativas historias, haciendo danzar a los enemigos en un sin fin de firagas. Tenía un record impecable de misiones, pero se había retirado de las misiones por un tiempo...había algo mas importante por ahora para el.

\- Si este es el futuro de SOLDADO estoy seguro de que el mañana se hallara vacío y estéril de promesas – dijo, siempre con un rostro serio, era realmente patético, todos los de la primera fila se pusieron firme a medida que pasaba frente a cada uno, observando esos rostros, muertos de miedo, algunos nerviosos, estaba seguro que si nombraba algún apellido más de uno mojaría sus pantalones, era francamente divertido a su parecer.

Comenzó a hablar en voz alta, rectificando que el camino hasta ser primera clase estaría lleno de dificultades y sobre todo un complejo escenario al que tendrían que hacer siempre frente sin importar las consecuencias, las guerras podrían llegar en cualquier minuto, Wutai amenazaba nuevamente levantar armas ante un intento de conquista de Shinra, todos ellos debían estar preparados.

\- Muy bien señoritas, no quiero escuchar a alguien llorar o darse por vencido, si alguien no está dispuesto a seguir, el tren a los suburbios no está lejos de aquí, aquel que no se vea preparado puede marchar ahora! – gritaba firme, todos los hombres frente suyo estaban tensos y congelados, si alguien decía o movía un dedo, podrían terminar explotando en llamas, era conocido el mal genio del comandante.

Pero ante todo pronóstico un par de rostros sorprendidos se dejaron ver, génesis no entendía el por qué, caminando solemnemente sin problema alguno, algo estaba distrayendo a los soldados y no entendía que podía ser, lo curioso era que todas las miradas aún seguían pegadas en el, que era lo emocionante? serían sus ropas? Hace mucho había dejado de simplemente portar su chaqueta de cuero carmesí, los años habían pasado y ahora tenía un traje diferente, los pantalones y las botas largas se mantenían con el al igual que el chaleco negro común en los de su rango, pero ahora sus brazos y hombros estaban protegidos con una armadura ligera y perfecta para sus ágiles movimientos al igual que una capa que colgaba solo de uno de sus hombros de un rojo oscuro color vino, ondeándose en cada movimiento, su cabello había crecido un poco pero seguía manteniendo los emplumados mechones rebeldes de siempre.

Pero no creía que sería eso lo que tanto llamaba la atención de los nuevos, sin darse cuenta en cada paso que daba, su capa ocultaba un pequeño bulto tras este que solo volvía a pegarse a el al detenerse y unos pequeños pies se dejaban ver por abajo, una personita lo perseguía a donde fuese.

Algunos soldados se miraron entre si, cómplices para asegurar que sus ojos habían sido testigos de la misma escena, debía ser apenas un infante y la gran mayoría ya conocía de quien se trataba, todos habían comenzado a prestar más atención al pequeño en vez de quien debían, era fascinante como en cada vuelta del pelirrojo ese bultito volvía a correr rápido para seguirlo, aparentemente escondido pero para ellos no, algunos soltaron una suave risa, seguían siendo adolescentes en el fondo, casi ninguno pasaba los 20 años.

\- Que es tan gracioso? – gruño, dejando sus manos en la cadera, había ignorado las primeras carcajadas pero no las que siguieron en rostros apenas a dos metros de el, ante el llamado de atención volvieron a ponerse firmes en sus lugares, mirando al frente como era el protocolo – Me perdí de algo? Dije algo gracioso cadete? – miro a uno en especial.

\- Señor, no señor!

\- Es correcto reírse en medio de un discurso entonces? Quieres ser el primer ejemplo en las practicas?

\- Se-señor, no señor! – comenzó a sudar frió.

\- Entonces? – se cruzó de brazos – Si tienes tiempo de reír, creo que dar 50 vueltas no será problema para ti, andando! – grito, viendo al pobre chico salir de la formación y comenzar con lo ordenado – Alguien más?!

El silencio quedo por unos segundos más hasta que sintió un tirón de su capa, gruñendo por dentro al pensar que sería alguien llamándole la atención por sus formas de tratar con los pobres cadetes, no eran gallinas, debía ser duro con ellos, no lo resistió, la rabia se apodero un momento de el.

\- Que quieres?! – se dio vuelta rápido, buscando a quien tenía a sus espaldas, desconcertado de no ver nadie en frente suyo sino que un pequeño gimoteo mientras bajaba los claros ojos azules hasta el piso, ahí se encontró a una pequeña y menuda figura de un niño que no pasaba de los 4 años, tapando sus ojitos y de cuclillas en el piso, parecía esconderse -…Que haces aquí? – su tono cambio por completo, al estricto de hace 2 segundos a uno suave y bajo, simplemente no podía actuar como siempre con el niño en frente.

\- Shhhh….-hizo un ruido de silencio mientras tomaba con una manito la capa y volvía a ponerla sobre el, simulando no estar ahí y quedarse callado, sacando algunas risas de los cadetes, era solo un actuar infantil propio de la edad.

Genesis paso una mano por sus cabellos, ya no podía regañar a los demás ahora que entendía la causa de todo, agachándose hasta la altura del pequeño - Hope…ya te vi.

\- Shhh.

\- Hope – tomo su capa, dejándola a un lado, el pequeño tirón se había producido cuando había pisado una punta de esta – Sé que estas aquí, te veo – susurro, dejando una mano en sus cabeza.

\- No es verdad – protesto, asomando uno de sus ojos verdes, tan brillantes y claros, gigantes como los de un gatito, era suficiente para derrumbar el corazón de más de una persona.

\- Si, es verdad…que haces aquí?

\- ….Me aburría – hablo tímido mientras se ponía poco a poco de pie, mirando de frente al pelirrojo, sus ojos tristes ante un inminente regaño.

\- No estabas con papá? – el pequeño hizo un movimiento, simulando un teléfono a un lado de su rostro, a su edad aun había muchas palabras que no podía pronunciar bien, las figuras siempre eran su mejor manera de hacerse entender, lo más probable es que lo hubieran llamado a una misión o reunión, suficiente para dejar al pequeño 3 minutos solo – Saliste solo de casa? – con su reducido tamaño, el pequeño ya sabía ponerse de puntas y abrir puertas sin ningún problema. Suspiro profundo – Ven aquí cariño.

-Hehe – levanto sus brazos enseguida, génesis lo había levantado y en un gracioso movimiento lo acomodo bien en su cadera como todo un experto – Mami tengo hambre.

\- Iremos a comer algo enseguida, dame un minuto – Paso una mano a sus cabellos, quitando un pequeño gorro que lo protegía del frió, liberando hebras plateadas y mechones brillantes al sol, no había que preguntar siquiera quien era el padre de la criatura después de todo cada una de sus características gritaba por si sola, una copia perfecta del general después de todo.

Casi todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos, los rumores eran ciertos y mejores de lo que creían, el general después de todo si tenía un bebé y su madre no era cualquier persona, era el comandante! Aunque pareciera contradictorio no mucha gente sabía la existencia del pequeño, la información había quedado en Midgar y ese niño era protegido por todos, después de todo la amenaza inminente de que podrían usarlo o secuestrarlo por su importancia era aterrador...y potencial.

\- Por ahora el entrenamiento queda suspendido, pueden tomarse el día de hoy, mañana deben estar aquí a las 0600 horas, entendido? – Todos dieron el victo bueno a su decisión mientras el pequeño en sus brazos se entretenía con su arete sin problema alguno – Vamos, hope.

\- Adiós! – levanto su manito en alto mientras se despedía de todos ellos, regalando una hermosa sonrisa, la pequeña criatura no tenía idea de todo ese mundo, sobre guerras y armas, solo veía el lado amable a ese gran edificio, como los chicos que se despedían amistosamente de el.

\- Vamos a visitar a papá?

\- Sisi! – se acurruco más hacia su pecho.

\- Debo hablar con el – sonrió, besando la frente del niño – cosas de adultos.

\- Papi está en problemas?

\- Papi no está en problemas – revolvió sus cabellos mientras entraban al ascensor, indicando los pisos más altos – Papi estará muy feliz de verme – su rostro era malicioso, aguantando una ira creciente de solo pensar que el pequeño había quedado sin vigilancia, solo y bajado casi 60 pisos sin la vigilancia de nadie a su alrededor, por suerte estaba ileso pero alguien iba a tener que responder por ello.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta historia la había publicado hace mucho en otro lugar, pero llevo mucho tiempo dentro de esta pagina y me parece tan interesante mas viva, saben? :) espero alguien tenga algún comentario y me lo haga saber, mucho gusto!  
> el año pasado termine el ffxlll y me gusto tanto Hope, imposible que no me recordara a Sephiroth ~


End file.
